1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to debris collection devices for hand held power tools and, more particularly, to detachable dust collection bags for sander machines and the like.
2. Background Art
There are various debris collection devices for powered tools or appliances that exhaust intake and exhaust debris as part of its operation. For example a vacuum cleaner vacuums up dust and particles and debris and coveys them along a vacuum channel or hose with exhaust and/or supplemental air to a collection device attached to the exhaust end of the vacuum channel or hose. The collection device can be a cloth bag attached to the exhaust end of the vacuum channel or hose. The cloth bag can have an opening sufficiently size to fit of the exhaust opening of vacuum channel. A string, band, clamp or other like component or external securing device can be cinched about the cloth around the bag opening to fix the bag opening to the exhaust end of the vacuum channel. This dust bag retention method requires the external securing device such as a band, which can be time consuming to remove and install when removing and installing the collection bag.
Similarly, for example, powered sanding apparatuses have been known and used in the sanding or grinding operation to provide a substantially smooth surface to a material or for removing finishes from such material. These types of sanding devices have the problem of controlling or collecting the wood dust or other particulate matter generated due to the sanding or grinding operation. Controlling and containment of dust and particulate materials generated during a sanding operation are often desirable for safety and reducing clean up. A plurality of devices have been used made for controlling and containing the debris from the wood sander. One type of collection device for a sander is a cloth bag having an opening for placing over the exhaust of the sander. However the same method and problems associated therewith exists for retention of the bag to an exhaust channel.
One type of securing device is a draw string that is hemmed into the attachment end of the dust bag about the opening that fits over the exhaust nozzle of the sander. For example, the opening is sufficiently sized to fit over a flare opening in the dust extraction conduit (channel/nozzle). The string is cinched and tied to the conduit. Retention is achieved against a flare. Also, it is typical that the entire external securing device is wholly separate from the collection bag, such as a clamp, band or clip, thus the securing device may be more prone to damage or getting lost. The retention method also tends to allow debris to be released around the opening. Debris also has the tendency to rest within the folds around the opening of the dust bag where it is cinched or gathered around and retained on the exhaust channel, which will allow wood dust to be released into the atmosphere when the securing device is removed.
A better bag design and retention apparatus is needed for retaining such bags to an exhaust channel because current methods for attaching and detaching collection bags to and from sanding machines require external securing devices. The act of attaching and detaching these securing devices such as bands and draw strings requires unnecessary time and effort and often debris escapes from the cinched portion of the bag when the securing device is detached.